Sparks Fly
by yellow-firefighter
Summary: "Nope, not anymore," Misto smirked.    Chapt. 12 up. :D R&R.
1. Bianca

**Hey there. :) Been a while (not really) since I've made a FANFIC. XD **

**Hope you like it.**

**WARNING: No animal was harmed during the making of this FANFIC. However, peanuts were. SLASHHH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cats.**

* * *

Mistoffelees woke up with a shock. His dream was weird.

Mistoffelees shook it off and went outside to see Victoria, his sister, and the other queen kittens howling over Tugger. Misto (the name that most Jellicles called him) just plainly rolled his eyes. He didn't really know how or why his sister liked Tugger. Tugger was the player of the tribe. It sickened him. The thought of him, just made him want to puke.

"MISTO!" He heard Victoria scream him name and he waved at her. She gestured him to join her. Misto shrugged and walked to them.

"MISTO!" Etcetera shouted. "May you please do magic for us?" Mistoffelees hesitated at first but then he thought that if he did, he would out "star" Tugger. He nodded and started doing magic. Tugger stood there, amazed. His little friend was such a great conjurer.

"Viola." A spark was sent out of Misto's hands and, "Gone. No more coin."

Etcetera and the others clapped so hard their paws became red. Tugger clapped as well. He was very impressed. Misto blushed and bowed. "Thanks," Misto smiled.

"Bravo, Misto. Bravo." Tugger said as he clapped. Misto rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Thanks Tugger." Misto let out a big sigh. "I've got to go guys," the kitten groaned which made Tugger and Misto chuckle. "I'd love to stay and do more tricks, but I have to go and read my book." Misto smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

Tugger looked at his ceiling as he kept thinking about Misto. He's been doing this all afternoon right after Misto left. He just can't stop. It seemed as if he was under a spell. He wanted to believe that he _was_ in a spell, but he knew that Misto couldn't do those stuff.

_Maybe, you are._

"What?" Tugger sat up and looked around. "Who's there?"

_You're alone, idiot. It's me, your conscience._

"Oh. What do you want?"

_Nothing really. I just said that maybe you are in a spell. But not magic-kind of spell._

"Oh really, now? What kind of spell am I in then?"

_That's, for you to figure out. Good night now,"_ The voice suddenly turned silent.

"Conscience? You there?"

No reply.

Tugger shrugged and just went to sleep.

* * *

Mistoffelees spent his afternoon reading the book he found by the library. He was really fascinated by the author and how she wrote about the story. There was a knock on the door which interrupted his reading. He stood up and opened the door just to find a wet queen. She was a mixture of gray and black. She was beautiful. Misto led her inside his den and gave her some milk.

"Are you okay?" Misto asked.

"Yes. Thank You." The queen said.

"What's your name?"

"Bianca."

"Well, Bianca,why were you all wet? And why were you out in the night?"

"I... I was... I was... kicked out." Bianca gulped tears, but it was useless. She broke into a sob and Misto hugged her.

"It's okay. How about you sleep for a while, and tomorrow, I would ask Munkustrap, he's our tribe protector, by the way, if you could stay with us," Misto smiled.

"Oh, thank you... uhm..."

"Mistoffelees. but you could call me Misto."

"Thank you, Misto. I really appreciate it." Bianca stood up and so did Misto. She gave him a peck on the cheek before going off to bed. Misto smiled and touched his cheek. He just felt a spark.


	2. You Like Him

The first thing Misto did was to find Munkustrap. Bianca was still sleeping inside his den so he didn't bother to wake her up.

He saw Munku by the tire talking to Old Deuteronomy. "MUNKUSTRAP!" He shouted. Munkustrap looked his way and saw Mistoffelees running towards him.

"Yes?"

"Uhm," Misto panted. "You see, there was this queen who knocked on my door last night."

"But it was raining last night." Old Deuteronomy said.

"I know, Sir. Anyway, Her name's Bianca. She was thrown out by her owners and I was thinking if we could make her a Jellicle." Mistoffelees let out a breath, hoping that Old Deuteronomy would approve.

* * *

Tugger woke up and decided to visit the queens.

Once he was out, he saw Misto talking to his father and brother. He ignored them and went for the queens. He had some flirting to do.

"Good Morning, ladies," said Tugger in a flirt-y tone. Etcetera and Electra were the first ones to squeal. Then came Victoria. But not so much from Jemima. He noticed Mistoffelees roll his eyes at this. Tugger chuckled and gave all his attention to the queen-kits.

* * *

"Misto, can you bring Bianca to us?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll go get right back." Misto ran back to his den only to find Bianca brushing her fur in front of a broken mirror. Misto smiled at this. He cleared his throat which made Bianca jump.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Oh," Bianca giggled. "Not really, just startle. That's all." She smiled.

"So, um, Old Deuteronomy wants to see you."

"Who's he?" Bianca asked him with eyes full of wonder.

"Our tribe leader."

"Oh," Bianca said. "Sure! Let's go!" Bianca got Misto's hand and pulled him out of his den and ran to the center of the junkyard.

"Well, where is he?" Misto chuckled as he turned Bianca around and pointed to the big, gray tom sitting on the tire. "Oh."

* * *

"OK kittens, let's go. Time for your nap." Tugger chuckled as the kittens groaned and left. He turned around to go back to his den, but then he saw a queen, that he has not seen before, standing beside Misto.

He walked towards them with all those hip saying shannanigans. "Well, who do with have here?" Tugger asked.

Munkustrap groaned.

Old Deuteronomy chuckled.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"This is Bianca," said Old Deuteronomy. "Misto found her all wet last night, well, Bianca found him. She knocked on his door last night since she needed somewhere to stay, and now, she's a Jellicle." Bianca's jaw dropped as she hugged Misto and Old Deuteronomy.

"Oh My Gosh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She squealed and jumped, squealed and jumped. But then she stopped. She turned to Old Deuteronomy and asked, "Where am I supposed to stay?"

"You could stay with me." Misto piped in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Misto smiled.

"Thanks Misto." Bianca hugged Misto as they walked together to Misto's den.

* * *

Tugger felt anxious. A queen was going to be sleeping with Misto tonight. A queen, for Pete's sake!

_So?_

"You again." Tugger heard the voice chuckle.

_Yes, it's me again._

"What's up?"

_Just wanted to ask, have you thought or realized it yet?_

"Realized what?"

_That you know,_

"Know?"

_Do I have to say it? Can't you realize that yourself?_

"Uh, no?" The voice sighed.

_That you lo- like, Misto._

"What?" Tugger chuckled. "Pssh, no."

_Uh huh. Sure you don't._

"I don't ok?"

No reply.

"UGH." Tugger went outside and saw Misto and Bianca having fun. Tugger felt this pang inside.

Someone, was stealing _someone_, from somebody.

* * *

"Really? You can do that?" Bianca asked. Misto nodded and smirked. "Oh, that is so cool. Would you mind showing me some?" Misto nodded and did a few tricks. Bianca jumped up and down as she witnessed Misto's magic. "That's so cool!"

"Thanks," Misto smiled.

"I guess it's getting kind of late," said Bianca.

"Yeah. Let's go to my den and get some rest."

"Yes, let's"

Bianca and Misto walked towards the pipe where Misto lived while a certain tom was watching from a distance, hurt.


	3. I Like You Too

**It's late, I know., :( Exams came up, that's why.**

**Well, CHAP3 here. :D**

Tugger stared at the ceiling thinking about a certain tom. He can't love a tom. This was the first time he felt like this. He felt as if he... as if he... cared. He actually cared for someone. And this someone is no other than his best friend, Mistoffelees.

Tugger tossed and turn on his bed trying to erase that feeling. But he couldn't. They've grown so close... and-

"Tugger?" A queen's voice suddenly arose. Tugger sat up and saw the queen that he did not want to see. Bianca.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, may I come in?"

"Sure." Tugger sat up as Bianca entered. "What's up?"

"Uhm," Bianca said, feeling uneasy. "IlikeMisto." Tugger's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I like Misto. I really want to tell him but I don't know how to. Help?" Tugger just stared, not wanting to believe what he just heard. "Tug, please," Bianca plead. Tugger closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You should tell him. You should tell Misto," Tugger forced himself to say.

"Tell me what?" Tugger opened his eyes, as Bianca turned around. Misto was leaning by the door, grinning. Tugger looked at Bianca who was looking down so that Misto wouldn't see her blush.

Bianca then looked up and pounced on Misto. "I like you Misto!" She shouted. Misto smirked. He placed a paw behind her head and kissed her, while Tugger was watching this torture. But he couldn't show that he was being tortured so he shouted, "Get a room you two!", with a chuckle.

Misto and Bianca laughed and stood up.

"I like you too, Bianca," Misto smiled.

Bianca smiled.

Tugger just watched.

* * *

Bianca and Misto became a couple and every Jellicle was happy for them, well, not exactly all. Tugger was hurt, devastated, heartbroken. Wherever he'd go, he'd see Bianca and Misto having fun. He couldn't help but feel envy. He was supposed to be the one Misto was having fun with, like good old times. But now he had a Bianca and Tugger had no one. He would sometimes hook up with Bomba or play with the kittens just to feel that someone's there. But it was useless. He needed Misto. He wanted him back, but not just as a best friend. He had to get Misto.

He just didn't know how.

**It's short, I know. I'll make it longer next time. Promise. ;)**

**R&R!**


	4. It Was Magical

Tugger was walking around the junkyard, but what the adults and kittens were confused about, was that Tugger was walking. He wasn't strutting or anything. He was just walking. Shoulders down, hips not moving right nor left (in a flirt-y way, of course). He was walking like any normal tom would. This made the adults worried.

"Uhm, Tugger?" Jenny asked. Tugger just looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Tugger nodded and continued on walking. No one knew where he wanted to go, neither did he. Tugger felt as if his whole world was empty, like he didn't have a reason to leave. Misto was gone. He was taken. He lost his best friend. Misto was the only one who knew his secrets, who knew what he really felt about things, what he needed.

He kept on walking until he reached this beautiful view. Beside the junkyard was a lake. He kept on walking until the hard cement he was walking on turned into soft green grass. He smiled at the view. He looked at the grass that was playing with his toes. He looked at sky which was a beautiful shade of blue. He looked at the lake, how the end of it was meters away. He inhaled the nature kind of smell. He wanted life to be like this. Carefree.

* * *

Bianca was lying on Misto's chest while they were talking about what happened that day.

Bianca took Misto to her old house. Where her owners lived. Bianca lived in an old rich man's house. Her owner, Mary, used to love cats. She was addicted to them. Mary was her best friend. But then Mary got tired of cats and started going for dogs. She then threw Bianca out then bought a dog. Misto's heart broke when Bianca told the story to him. He never knew how much she had been through. He hugged her just to tell her that he will be there forever.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Bianca asked, destroying the silence. Misto looked at her.

"No. Why?"

"Well," Bianca sat up. "I thought that, maybe, we could..."

"MISTO!" Misto sprung up and looked at the door. There stood Munkustrap with worried eyes.

"Munk? What's wrong?" Misto asked.

"Have you seen Tugger?"

"No," said Misto. "Why? Has he gone missing?" Munk nodded. Misto sighed and looked at Bianca. Bianca smiled and said that she'd help. Misto hugged Bianca and they went. They had a mission.

* * *

Tugger opened his eyes and yawned. He took a little nap. But now he was back to reality which made him frown. He remembered that Misto was taken. He sighed at this. Well, at least the view kept him calm. He looked at the sun set. It was as if the sun was hiding under the lake. It was a beautiful view. And something made it better...

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tugger asked. He looked at the tuxedo tom beside him with a smile. Misto couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yes, yes it is."

They sat there together until the moon and the stars came out.

"Where were you?" Misto asked. "The adults, plus Munk, were looking for you."

"I were here," said Tugger. "So," He looked at Misto while standing up. "How are things with Bianca?"

"Well," Misto stood up as well. "Pretty good. She took me to her old owner's house."

"Really now? How was it?"

"It was big. Really big."

"That's cool."

"Yeah..." Misto smiled.

* * *

Tugger stared at the ceiling as he repeated the scene he had with Misto. He looked so cute under the stars. His eyes glowed as the sun came down. He wanted that feeling again.

Only one word could describe that feeling.

It was _magical._


	5. Dream

Tugger played with the kittens. He sang _Sugar, We're Going Down_ by FOB, and Electra and Etcetera was dancing as if they were rock stars. Tugger and the other kits laughed at this sight. out of embarrassment, Electra and Etcetera stopped.

"No," Tugger chuckled. "Go on." The two queen-kits smiled and continued on dancing as Tugger sang.

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_" Tugger sang. The other Jellicles found it quite catchy and sang along.

"_Is this more than you bargained for yet_  
_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_  
_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_  
_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_" They sang.

Bianca and Misto woke up at this. They both went out of the den and saw Tugger singing on top of the tire with all the Jellicles, including the adults, singing with him. Misto and Bianca looked at each other and joined in.

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself) _  
_(Down, down in an earlier round)_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said) _  
_(Down, down in an earlier round)_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself) _  
_(Down, down in an earlier round)_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_" Tugger sang with Misto as the second voice.

* * *

Once the song was done, everyone went back to what they were doing. Munk was once again, patrolling with Alonzo by his side. Bomba and Deme were talking by the oven. Jenny and Jelly took the kittens tp put them to sleep. Tanto and Cori were nowhere to be found. Bianca and Misto were cuddling inside their den. And Tugger was back.

Tugger went to the place he found and called '_The View_'. He was day dreaming again. He watched as the butterflies flew, as the fishes jumped, as the wind blew. Today was such a beautiful day.

_You miss him._

"Yes, yes I do." Tugger sighed.

_Then why don't you go and get him?_

"I can't."

_WHAT? Why not? For God's sake, you're The Rum Tum Tugger. You can do anything, get anything with no effort. _

"I know. But I can't His in love with someone else and they're in a relationship. I can't ruin that. He's my best friend."

_Was._

"What?"

_He was your best friend. You toms don't talk anymore nor even see each other._

"I know. But still," Tugger heard the voice groan and then it silenced. Tugger sighed and sat up. He looked at the sun go down. The sky was a mixture of pink and purple.

_What a view_, Tugger thought. _I wish I could share this with Misto._

"You called?" Tugger jumped as Misto's voice arose. He looked to his right and saw Misto chuckle. "Did I scare you?"

"Obviously!" Tugger pounced on the tuxedo tom and they both fell on the ground.

Misto looked up at Tugger as Tugger looked down on Misto. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Misto kissed Tugger. Tugger kissed back and rolled them over so that Tugger could be the one under. Misto sat up and waved goodbye.

"What?" Tugger chuckled. Misto stood up while waving his hands, still and walked away, slowly. "Misto?" Tugger stood up. "Where are you going?" Misto just walked until he fell of the port. He fell into the water. Tugger didn't know what to do.

Would he jump?

Or Would he just wake up?


	6. Tugger's Confession

Tugger woke up with a disappointing sigh. It was all in his head. There was never a kiss, and there will never be one. Tugger sighed as he sat up. He looked at the lake and imagined what life would be like with Misto.

_"Misto, wake up. Wake up, love." I said as I shook Misto awake. Misto's eyes opened as his lips grew into a smile._

_"Good Morning." Misto sat up and stretched as I watched his muscles flex. Looking at this beauty just made me want to kiss him dead. But of course I_

_wouldn't do that, I can't. Why would I want my mate to be dead?_

_Yes, yes. The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees is now my mate. We've been mates for sometime now. Ever since Bianca broke his heart, I just had to confess_

_my feelings for him. Sadly, he said that we could just stay friends until he could figure his feelings. I said okay. I didn't want to pressure him or_

_anything._

_"Tugger," Misto said. I looked at him._

_"Tugger, I love you."_

"Tugger?" Tugger looked up and saw Munk looking at him. "Are you okay?" Tugger nodded and Munk joined him. "This is a nice view, you discovered it?"

"Yeah," smiled Tugger. "Found it when..."

"When?"

"Nothing," Tugger shook his head.

"Come on, you can trust me." Munk said.

"No," Tugger chuckled.

"Please, you know you could trust me." Munk grinned. Tugger sighed and whispered it to his brother.

All that Munk could give was a gasp.

* * *

Misto and Bianca was happy entertaining the kittens when suddenly they heard a bang. Rumpleteazer said that it came from Tugger's door. She also said that Tugger came stomping back to his den and slammed the door.

Later on, they saw Munk running towards Tugger's den, knocking loudly on his door. "Tugger! Open up!" Munk kept on knocking until Tugger went out. Tugger punched Munk in the face and slammed the door once more.

Demeter, being Munk's mate, ran towards him. "Munk, honey, are you okay?" Munk sat up with a groan and nod. "Why did Tugger do that?" Munk shook his head. The queen sighed and helped Munk get up. Admetus and Alonzo helped Munk walk to his den while Demeter stayed in front of Tugger's den.

First knock.

Second knock.

Third.

Tugger opened the door and saw Demeter looking at him, eyes filled with anger. Tugger sighed and pulled Demeter in.

"What?" Tugger asked flatly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you punch Munk, Tugger? Why?" The queen asked, voice cracked. Tugger sighed.

"I told him."

"Told him what?" Tugger sighed once more.

"That..."

"That?"

"ThatIlikeMisto." All the queen could do was stare at the maine tom.

"What?"

"I like Misto. I really do. I've never felt this way. That feeling when you can't stop thinking about that tom, or that feeling when you can't take your eyes off of him. He makes my heart go boom, boom." Demeter smile and held Tugger's paw.

"I know how that feels. You should go tell him." Tugger took his paw and chuckled.

"I can't," Tugger said. "He's madly in love with Bianca."

* * *

Misto and Bianca were at their den when Bianca told him some news.

"Mary's looking for me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but when I went to look inside her room from her window, I saw that she's sorry for letting me go. Every night she cries. I think... she wants me back." Misto's smile turned into frown.

"You're not going back, are you?" Bianca sighed and took Misto's hand.

"Look, Misto," Bianca sighed once more. "I really want to go back," Misto frowned. "But I don't want to leave you. It's hard, you know?" Bianca's eyes was full of sadness and stress. She didn't know which to vote for. Misto, or Mary.

**How was it? R&R! :D**


	7. A Tom Likes You

She's gone. Misto expected Bianca to choose him over her owner since he thought that she _loved_ him. Apparently, she didn't. She chose Mary over him. He spent his day inside his den, moping around. He didn't want to go outside. He might remember all the things that happened between Bianca and him. The time when he showed Bianca that he was _magical_. He gave her a flower, a daisy to be exact. He did a lot of tricks for her; original tricks. He promised her that he would never show them to others. And the time when they were playing with the kittens, Bianca told them a story about a prince and a princess; it was the same story that Mary told her. At this thought, Misto sobbed. He turned to his side and cried. He never felt like this. This was his first heart break. He kept on thinking. Had he done something wrong? Had he said anything that offended Bianca that made her go back to her owner? Wasn't he good enough of a lover?

* * *

Meanwhile, Tugger was jumping up and down. Bianca was finally gone. He finally had a chance with Misto.

He went out of the den and saw that everyone was, well, mourning. _Why were they all mourning?_ He thought. He went up to Victoria, Misto's sister and asked why they were all sad.

"Bianca's gone. Misto's hurt. We, the kittens, have no more big sister. She treated as if we were all her little sisters. She would play around with us. We just miss her, that's all. Aren't you sad that Bianca's gone?" Victoria went inside her den leaving Tugger with a question. Was he really _happy_ that Bianca was gone? Did he really like that there would be no one between him and Misto now? Would he miss Bianca?

* * *

"Come in," Misto said when someone knocked on his door. Tugger went in slowly. "Hi Tugger."

"Hi Misto, you okay?" Misto looked up at Tugger with eyes full of hurt.

"Do you think I am?" Misto's voice cracked. This broke Tugger's heart. He never saw Misto cry before. He patted his back, as if saying that he would always be there. Misto smiled and thanked him. He appreciated it a lot.

"Hey, Misto," Tugger said as he rubbed his paws together. "If I told you that I know someone who likes you, what would you say?"

"Well, honestly, that depends. Who are you talking about?" Misto looked up at Tugger with eyes full of wonder.

"Uhm," Tugger tried to think of reasons. He obviously can't say that it was him. So he asked him another question, "Can't tell. What if it was a _tom_?" Misto's eyes grew as wide as an owl, then he laughed.

"What tom would like me?" He chuckled. But Tugger stayed silent. Misto noticed this and quieted down. "Oh," Misto suddenly realized. "You're serious." Misto sighed and thought for a little.

_Why would a tom like me?_ He thought. He looked at Tugger and opened his mouth. "I guess, that would depend on the tom. But tell your _friend_, I'm not really that interested. Tell him that I'm straight." Misto smiled. Tugger smiled, but inside, his heart was slowly ripping. "Who is this tom anyway?"

"_No one_," Tugger smiled. "Just a friend of mine, who, admires your dancing."

"Oh?" Misto asked, stunned. "He knows about my dancing?"

"Yes," Tugger gulped. "He, uh, saw you dancing with your sister once." Misto nodded and smiled at the memory. It has been a while since he and his sister dance together.

"Ah," Misto said. "Well then, just tell him that I'm sorry." Misto smiled. Tugger nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

Tugger leaned again his door once he entered his den. Misto said it himself. He was straight. He had no more chance with him. Tugger fought back tears. He let out a big sigh before having his siesta.

* * *

Misto stared at his ceiling as he thought about what he and Tugger had discussed moments ago. Why would anyone, most like a tom, like him? And who would this tom be? Misto sighed at the thought. It was sad though, Misto was straight. He was straight as a ruler, but he could consider... depending on the tom, of course. But why wouldn't the tom go to him and tell him directly? Why would he have Tugger talk to him about it?

_Well, Misto, I wouldn't just stay here and guess, now would I? I have to find out who the tom is. _Misto thought. His ears perked up. He looked at his door and said, "Come in."

A white queen opened the door, surprised. "Brother," Victoria sighed. "I have news."

* * *

Tugger woke up by the heard of screaming. He ran outside and saw a gray queen who was terribly scratched. Tugger ran to her and asked what happened.

"Macavity happened," said the gray queen. Tugger let out a big sigh.

"What is your name darling?"

"Mia," The gray queen answered. "My name is Mia." Tugger looked at the queen's blue eyes. He saw himself in it, but in a different way. "What's yours?"

"Tugger," said the Maine tom. "I'm Tugger."


	8. No One Turns Down The Rum Tum Tugger

"Stay here," said Tugger as he left Mia and ran to find Munk.

Tugger saw Munk talking to Old Deuteronomy. "Munk!" He shouted. Munk turned to him and rolled his eyes.

_What does he want now?_ He thought. "Yes, Tugger?"

"Mia... She's... a queen... a gray queen..." Tugger said in between pants.

"Yes?"

"I saw her... all bruised... We have to help her," Tugger said as he looked up at Old Deuteronomy. The big gray cat nodded and Munk and Tugger ran back to help Mia.

* * *

Misto woke up from his nap and saw Tugger and Munk run from his window. He went out and followed them, secretly.

Soon enough, he saw Tugger and Munk talking to this gray queen. She looked so... hurt. He learned that the queen's name was Mia and that she was one of Macavity's queens. Misto sighed at this.

Macavity always liked torturing cats. We never really knew why, but he liked torturing them. Especially, pretty queens. Demeter was one of his queens, before Demeter ran away because she can't handle the violence anymore. Luckily, she escaped.

"Misto?" The tuxedo tom looked up and saw Tugger and Munk, who was supporting Mia.

"Whatcha' doing here, little tux?" Tugger asked.

"I... uh..."

"Misto?" Mia suddenly spoke up.

"Y-You know me?" Mia had the strength to nod. She limped away from Munk to Misto, who stood up. Mia hugged Misto while Misto hugged her back with confusion. "How'd you know me?" Misto asked as he backed away from the hug, but was holding Mia so she wouldn't fall.

"I've never seen you in such a long time," Mia cried.

"What? I don't really get you."

"So," Mia frowned. "You don't remember me?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, no." Misto looked at Mia's eyes as they started to water. "Oh, please don't cry. I'm really sorry, but I really don't remember you."

Mia looked at Misto and broke down. She was on her knees crying.

_How could he not remember me? We were best friends when we were young..._

Misto felt so bad for forgetting Mia. But, although, the name 'Mia' was very familiar to him.

* * *

After a few meetings with Old Deuteronomy, Mia was finally considered a Jellicle. Fortunately, Demeter and Bomba knew her. Jenny helped cure her. The kittens were also happy since now, they had a _new_ queen to play with.

"Hey, Misto," said Tugger as he nudged the little tuxedo tom.

"What do you want Tugger?" Misto groaned.

"What do you think of Mia? She's kind of...oh, I don't know... pretty?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"I don't know, a statement?"

"Then go ask her out. You _are_ The Rum Tum Tugger anyways."

"You're right. I will." Tugger stood up and walked towards Mia, but then stopped midway, turned around and headed back to Misto. "I'm back."

"So, how did it go?" Misto asked, sarcastically.

"I," Tugger said. "Couldn't do it." He grinned. Misto sighed, stood up, and pulled Tugger towards Mia.

"Mia?" The gray queen looked up at Misto with a smile. "Someone," Misto looked at Tugger. "Wants to talk to you. Kittens?" Misto looked at the other queens that surrounded Mia and winked at them. The queens giggled and stood up and left Mia alone with Tugger. "You can do this, man." Misto whispered as he and the queens left.

* * *

"Hi Mia," smiled Tugger.

"Hi Tugger," Mia smiled back.

"So, um, I was wondering, would you like to, um, go out with me tomorrow night?" Tugger smiled.

"I would love to Tugger," Tugger grinned. "But, um, you see, the other queens said that I should, um, look out for you. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready yet." Mia stood up leaving Tugger gaping.

* * *

"Tug, chill." Misto said as Tugger was whining about the 'Mia' thing.

"How could she? I'm _The Rum Tum Tugger_. No one, and I mean _no one_ turns down The Rum Tum Tugger. I'm gonna get her. And you're gonna help me." Tugger said as he turned to Misto.

"No," Misto chuckled. "I will not be a part of this. _Presto_." Misto did his magic thing and disappeared.

"Please," Tugger whispered to himself after Misto left. The Maine tom sighed as he plopped down on his bed.

_You're stupid._

"What do you want again, _conscience_?"

_You are stupid. You like Misto, not Mia. Clear?_

"Not quite," said Tugger.

_You are so. You **love** Misto, not, Mia._

"But you heard it yourself, he's straight. What am I supposed to do?"

_You'll figure it out._


	9. She Agreed

Tugger kept on asking Mia out, but Mia kept on turning him down. Sometimes, he thought that he should give up, but Misto keeps on forcing him and he would just love to shout at Misto saying, "YOU'RE THE ONE I WANT? GOT THAT?" but he didn't have the guts to. Misto was straight. He had to keep that in mind.

"Ready for one more try?" Misto asked. Tugger shook his head. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted Misto. Then an idea crossed his mind. He had to make Misto jealous, by, _using_ Mia. "Oh, c'mon, give it one more try." Misto smirked. Tugger grinned, gave a big sigh and walked, no, strutted towards Mia.

* * *

Mia was talking to Deme when Tugger came up to her. Mia didn't really want to go somewhere with Tugger, especially since he wanted to go _alone_. But, she thought that it would be fun to lead him on, it was nice for Tugger to have a taste on his own medicine. But what surprised her though, was what Tugger said when they were finally alone.

"What?" Mia asked, jaw dropped.

"I'm asking you to help me make Misto jealous."

"Wait, so you're not asking me out?" Tugger shook his head which made Mia think. After a while, Mia agreed. Tugger hugged her and left leaving Mia amazed.

Once Mia walked back to the clear, Bomba, Deme and Rumple came up to her to _spill_. Mia chuckled and told them.

* * *

Tugger went back to his den with a grin. He still couldn't believe that Mia agreed. He was so excited about their "date".

"Tugger?" A voice, that usually made Tugger's ears perk up, called.

"Misto? Hey, there little tux, what d'ya need?" Misto rolled his eyes.

"How was it? I heard that she agreed." Tugger grinned. Misto laughed as he smacked the back of Tugger causing Tugger to lose his balance for a while.

"Man, you is awesome! I told you that Mia would eventually give in." Misto laughed.

"I know, I know. I'm actually excited for this _date_." Tugger chuckled.

"Oh, really now?" Tugger nodded. "Well then, The Rum Tum Tugger is _in love_ with _Mia_."

_Oh, Misto. If only you knew how wrong you are._ Tugger thought. "Haha," Tugger laughed. "I'm not." Suddenly serious.

"Haha. Sure you're not." Misto laughed as he left Tugger's den. Tugger lied down on his bed once Misto was gone.

"Why can't love be as easy as one, two, three?" Tugger sighed as he drifted to a short nap.

* * *

"Seriously?" Bomba asked. Mia nodded and the queens couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Tugger's gay? And he likes Misto?" Bomba asked.

"Ye can't blame him, " Rumple said in her thick Scottish accent. "Misto's quoite th' charm." The other queens can't help but agree.

"Rumple's right, but still, Tugger? Gay? In-love?" Bomba said. The queens then again, giggled.

"'ey Rumpleteaza'!" The queens turned and saw Mungojerrie, Rumple's "partner-in-crime", came running towards them.

"Oy, Mungo, wha'sup?" Rumple said with a grin. But Mungo gave her a glare. "Wha's wrong?"

"Where were ye?"

"Wha'?"

"We were supposed to "borrow" Mrs. Pott's pillows, roight?" Rumple just stared at Mungo making him more furious.

"Roight... Sorre' 'Oi forgo'." Mungo took a deep breath before looking at the queens with a smile.

"May 'Oi borrow Rumple fo' a whoile?" The other queens giggle at the handsome calico cat before nodding. Mia blushed. "Thanks." Mungo smiled before he pulled Rumple by the arm. They were gone after a few seconds. Bomba and Deme looked at Mia.

"What?"

"You like Mungojerrie," said Deme.

"Maybe I do," Mia said, which made the two queens squeal. "But he doesn't like me. He likes... well, I don't know who he likes but I know that it's not me." Demeter and Bomba looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

All the Jellicles, except, that is, Mia, knew that Mungo was head-over-heels for Mia.

* * *

Misto smiled as was reading his book. Until he came to the part where the guy best friend was kind of jealous of the guy who had the girl, then he started to think. What if Mungo would be jealous of Tugger since Mungo likes Mia and all.

_Uh oh_. Misto thought.

**It's late. :( I know. Sorry. :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**R&R!**


	10. I Do Like Him

Misto thought about the Mungo thing before going to Tugger.

_If Mungo knew about_ _the _date _of Tugger and Mia, Mungo would be so furious, Tugger would get scared. But if he didn't know then all is well. But..._date Misto sighed. Why did he even care if Tugger was gonna get a black-eye soon? It's not his fault that Tugger liked Mia, but he was the one who encouraged him too...

"I have to go to Tugger, and talk him _out of it_," Misto said as he walked out his den.

"'Ey Misto!" Misto looked to his right and saw Mungo waving at him. He waved back and continued on the search.

"Wait, Misto!" Mungo shouted. He ran towards Misto and stood in front of him.

"What do you want, Mungo?"

"Would ye help me with Mia?" Misto gulped. _Say no Misto, Say no._

"Why?"

"Well, it's cause 'Oi really like 'er, an' 'Oi need your 'elp." Mungo grinned.

"Then Why don't you ask Tugger? He's better with the queens," Misto said.

"Please, Misto. Please," Mungo pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," Mungo cheered. "But, don't get your hopes up, I said I'll see." Mungo nodded and jumped away. Misto sighed. Of all the toms, Mungo was the one who asked for help, with _Mia_.

After a while, Misto caught sight of Tugger. He as talking to Mia about something. He wasn't flirting or anything, they were just talking. As if they were planning something...

* * *

"So, 8:00?" Mia nodded.

"Pick me up at 8." Mia said. Tugger smiled.

"So, let's be clear, we're just making Misto jealous." Tugger winked as Mia gave him two thumbs up. Tugger gave Mia a nod and walked away.

As Tugger was walking, something bumped him. He look down and what he saw made him smile. "Hey there, Misto. Rush much?"

"Oh," Misto panted. "Tugger, thank the Everlasting Cat, I found you."

_He was looking for me_. Tugger thought. He smiled. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," Misto said.

"Uhm, Ok?"

Misto and Tugger went to the view Tugger saw before and they talked about Mia.

"What do you mean I can't date her? I _like_ her." Tugger said, obviously frustrated.

"I know, I know. It's just that, if Mungo knew that you guys were gonna go out, he might, well, he might do "stuff" that might, hurt you."

"Oh, so you're concerned about me?"

"Of course I'm concerned!" Misto exclaimed. Tugger forced himself not to smile. "You're my best friend." Tugger sighed. _That's all I'll ever be._ He thought.

"But, we've planned it already," Tugger said.

"Tugger, please," Misto said.

"I'm sorry, Misto. I don't want to let Mia down." Tugger walked away as Misto stood there, feeling betrayed.

* * *

Tugger lay down on his bed eyes glued to the ceiling. Two more hours until their date. Then he thought about Bomba, Deme, Munk, Mia, they all knew that Tugger was gay. Luckily they were fine with that. Tugger smiled at the thought. Then he remembered Mungo. He wanted to talk to him, tell him that he was gay and that he shouldn't worry about him and Mia dating and that he shouldn't destroy his face with a few punches.

Ha has made up his mind. He's gonna talk to Mungo.

* * *

Misto was throwing lightning everywhere. He was alone at the abandoned area in the junkyard.

"THIS IS FOR YOU, MR. RUM TUM TUGGER!" He shot a bolt at a trash can making it produce an earsplitting sound and it flew 6 feet further. Mr. Mistoffelees was really angry. He felt betrayed. Tugger didn't listen to him. He tried to help.

_You like him._ Quaxo, his inner tom said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Misto spat.

_That's right, ya heard me. You like him._

"And, um, since when?"

_Um, since when? Since you cared that Mungo would hurt him. You didn't want him hurt._

"I do not know what you are talking about," Misto denied. "Now, if you would excuse me, I shall shoot more bolts into random stuff." Misto felt Quaxo roll his eyes. He smiled at the thought. Him liking Tugger was seriously, wrong.

Misto shot one more bolt at the trash can before sitting down to rest. "I couldn't like Tugger. I mean, sure, he's attractive and all; but he has a big ego. And sure, he's my best friend, I only like him as that and nothing else." Misto heard this small sigh from Quaxo.

_Well, I guess he is right. I may like Tugger..._ Misto thought.

* * *

"Hey, Mungo!" Tugger shouted as he ran towards Mungojerrie.

"'Ey, Tugger,"Mungo smiled. "Wha'sya want?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, then. Shoot," Mung grinned.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you, um," Tugger looked at Rumple. "In private," He whispered.

"Oh, sure. Where'dya wan' to talk?" Mungo asked.

"Follow me," said the Maine tom.

After a while, the calico cat and the curious cat reached the view Tugger saw before. "Wow, this is a nice view!" Mungo exclaimed. Tugger chuckled and said his thanks as if he made that view.

"Anyway," Tugger said. "I shall say this quick" Tugger inhaled. "I'm gay." He exhaled. Mungo stared at him.

"Wow, Tugger. I, um, never knew you felt this way, but um, I can't really mutual the feeling." Mungo said, trying not to laugh.

"What? Oh," Tugger laughed and so did Mungo. "You think that I like you?" Tugger laughed some more.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Mungo laughed. "No. So, who is it you loike, then?" Tugger took deep breath before saying:

"Misto."

"Misto, ey?" Mungo asked. "Well, then. G'Luck then wit' him. But, wha' was da reason, to why ye told me that you was gay?"

"I'm going on a date with Mia in 30 minutes, just" Tugger quickly added since Mungo was about to explode. "to make Misto jealous." Mungo stared (again) at Tugger.

"Woi not just tell 'im?"

"I tried. Trust me, I did."


	11. Admitted

_"We, need to talk. Look, I love you and all, but apparently, _he_ doesn't think so."_

_"I know, Tugger had realized it already, Quaxo. When will Misto realize that they're meant for each other?" Rummer, Tugger's conscience, said to Quaxo, Misto's conscience._

_"Soon, my friend. Soon..."_

* * *

"Hey Mia," Tugger said as he met with Mia on the TSE1 car; under the moonlight

"Hey," Mia smiled. "You're late," She pouted.

"Sorry. It's just that-"

"Nevermind," Mia cut him off. "Let's just do this. Here come Misto," Mia whispered. Tugger pretended to whisper something sweet to Mia as Misto walked by. Misto just looked at them and bid them g'luck on their _date_. Tugger ended up cursing on Mia's ear. "Tugger!"

"Sorry," Tugger whispered.

"Well, that didn't work." Tugger nodded and called it a night. "Good night, Tugger." Mia smiled.

"Night," Tugger mumbled. Mia left and Tugger stayed.

_Why didn't Misto get jealous? _Tugger thought. _Maybe he really is straight, and there's nothing I could do about it._

* * *

Misto stared at the stars as he sat down on the grass. He was at _the view_. Did he really like Tugger? He did felt a pang when he saw Tugger flirting with Mia minutes ago...

_Just admit it. You love him,_ Quaxo whispered.

"I don't." Misto whispered back.

_Yes. You. Do. Gosh, Misto. Why can't you -_ Misto groaned as Quaxo forced himself out of Misto's mind. "See that? You love him, he loves you," Quaxo growled.

"Tugger does not love me."

"YES HE DOES!" Quaxo yelled. "Why can't you see that? Why do you think he asked Mia out? You think he did it 'cause he like her? NO. He did to make you jealous. And admit it. It worked." Misto said nothing. "I knew it. Now, I want you to go find Tugger and admit that you have feelings for him." Misto stayed silent for a while. Then he looked up at Quaxo with a grin.

"You know what, I will," Misto said with pride. Quaxo couldn't help but grin as well. "Now, please go back inside." Misto pointed at his forehead and Quaxo happily agreed.

_As long as you admit..._ Quaxo whispered. _Promise?_

"I really have to do this, don't I?"

_Not unless you want the other Jellicles to know me..._ Misto sighed and headed out the door.

It was almost 11:00PM and every Jellicle was asleep. He looked around to see if anyone was still awake; apparently there was none. He went out completely and walked towards Tugger's den. He was careful with every step (so that he wouldn't wake anyone). At last, he was in front of Tugger's door. He took a deep breath. He lifted a paw, but then hesitated.

_Go, on. Do it. Knock._ Quaxo whispered. Misto bit his lip, lifted his paw once more, and again, hesitated.

"I can't," he whispered. Misto turned away from the door. "I can't do this."

"Misto?" A hoarse voice said. "Is that you?" Misto turned around and saw Tugger rubbing the back of his neck with his right paw. He wasn't looking his usual self. His hair was all bushy, his maine was not brushed. He looked... sexy. This view made Misto's heart leap.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'll go now," Misto said. He started walking backwards, not wanting to turn around. But this one little pebble stopped him. He tripped and fell on his bottom. Tugger gave a little snort of laugher. He helped Misto up and invited him inside.

"So, what bring you here, Glitters?" Misto sighed at that comment.

"I know who the _tom_ is," said the tuxedo tom. Tugger felt a grip on his heart. _Oh my gosh. Don't tell me..._ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was to scared. I was scared that you might reject me, and you know how I handle rejects." Tugger whined. Misto just stared making Tugger feel quite uncomfortable.

"Still."

"I'm really sorry, Misto. But, why are you here?" Tugger asked. Misto smiled and leaned in.

Their first kiss. It was happening. Tugger's eyes was wide for a moment but then was closed after the moment sinked in. Misto however, was nervous. This was his first kiss with a tom. Tugger's lips felt soft and warm. He felt as if he was finally home.


	12. Admitted II

Tugger felt amazing. He didn't want it to end. He was finally kissing Misto.

_He loves you, can't you tell? _Rummer said. Tugger smiled against Misto's lips. He felt Misto smile as well. A few minutes later, they broke the kiss with heavy breaths.

"Look," Misto said. "I really, really, _really_ like you." Tugger stared at Misto. A smile grew on Tugger's face. _He likes me. He really does._ He thought.

"So, you're not straight?"

"Nope, not anymore," Misto smirked. Tugger smirked as well.

"Wonderful," He whispered. He hugged Misto and kissed him once more. He liked him. He really did.

They spent the whole day together inside Tugger's den, until Munk had to ruin it. Munk knocked on Tugger's door and opened it afterwards. "Tugger!" Once Munk layed eyes upon Tugger, he saw Misto. "Misto? Whatd'ya doing here?" Misto glanced at Tugger.

"I, uh," Misto gulped. "I,"

"Nevermind. I need you both. We're having a Jellicle meeting. C'mon." Tugger and Misto stood up and followed Munk out into the clear. Munk stood on the tire. "Fellow Jellicles, we all know that the Jellicle Ball is near and I'd like to know who would love to sing?" Jennyanydots and Tugger and Skimble raised their hands. "OK, After the _Invitation To The Jellicle Ball_, Jenny," Munk looked at Jenny. "You would be singing. Then Tugger. I would be inviting Bustopher to be singing. Then by that time, Fath- er- I mean, Old Deuteronomy would be coming. Then we would do a short play for him, and as usual, we would be doing _The Awefull Battle of The Pekes and the Pollicles _ then afterwards..."

"Hey, Misto," Tugger suddenly bored, whispered.

"Yeah?" Misto whispered back.

"Wanna bail?"

"I would love to, but I won't."

"Aw, why not?"

"This meeting is important."

"Please," Tugger put on his _smolder_ and since he was all cute, Misto gave. He agreed. He mumbled a few words, and without making any Jellicle notice, they both transported to _the view_.

"Remember this?" Misto smirked.

"Yes, yes I do." Tugger closed his eyes and had a small flashback.

_No one knew where he wanted to go, neither did he. Tugger felt as if his whole world was empty, like he didn't have a reason to leave. Misto was gone. He was taken. He lost his best friend. Misto was the only one who knew his secrets, who knew what he really felt about things, what he needed._

_He kept on walking until he reached this beautiful view. Beside the junkyard was a lake. He ke__pt on __walking until the hard cement he was walking on turned into soft green grass. He smiled at the view. He looked at the grass that was playing with his toes. He looked at sky which was a beautiful shade of blue. He looked at the lake, how the end of it was meters away. He inhaled the nature kind of smell. He wanted life to be like this. Carefree. _

"Do you miss it? Those times?" Misto asked.

"Nope, 'cause now I got what I wished for," Tugger smiled. He looked down on Misto with loving eyes as Misto looked up on perfection. "I love you, Misto."

"I-I love you, too," Misto smiled. Again, Tugger didn't want this scene to end.

* * *

"Tugger? Tugger?" Munk sighed as he couldn't find Tugger anywhere in the crowd. _Must've left minutes ago._ He thought. "Misto?"

No reply.

"Has anyone seen Misto?" Murmurs started to form as the Jellicles realize that Misto and Tugger were missing. "OK, OK, everyone, settle down," Munk tried, but the murmurs became louder. Pissed, Munk shouted, "QUIET!" The Jellicles suddenly shut their mouth. "Thank You. Now, to continue..."


End file.
